


Back To You

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	1. Part I

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Standing near the door in the storage room, it took you several seconds to realise that the bullet that was previously fired had hit you just above your belly button. Quickly, you pressed your hands against the bullet wound in a hopeless attempt to stop the bleeding and stared in shock at the man standing in front of you, which happened to be your father. Or rather a shapeshifter that took upon the appearance of the man who raised you. The monster quickly crossed the room after he had pulled the trigger and made its way over to you, putting his left arm around your shoulders, pressing you into the body of your father while whispering: “Sweet, sweet (Y/N). Always getting yourself into trouble. What would your poor mother think about you going after monsters on your own?” The shapeshifter pressed its gun against your body, pulling the trigger again, the bullet piercing through your body just above the first bullet wound making you let out a soft gasp as your legs gave out underneath you because of your blood loss. “Goodbye, (Y/N),” the monster said as he slowly put you on the dirty ground of the warehouse, your back propped up against the hard brick wall next to the door you came through before. The shapeshifter disappeared through said door, as you began praying for your angelic friend, hoping he would find you and heal you.

While fighting off several werewolves on the floor above you, Castiel recognised your prayer and immediately tried to get his friends’ attention so they could find you as soon as possible.   
“Dean! Sam!” he yelled while stabbing a werewolf with his Angel Blade,   
“It’s (Y/N). She’s in trouble”. The brothers quickly joined their friend to finish off the few werewolves with their silver bullets and Cas stabbing them just to end up running down the stairs to the basement where you were heading last to gather information only to be surprised by the shapeshifter. Sam was the first one to burst through the wooden door into the room, his eyes immediately landing on you, covered in blood and lying on the ground in front of him, barely being able to keep your eyes open from all the blood you had already lost. He rushed to your side, holding your fragile body in his arms just as his brother Dean sprinted into the room with Castiel following him.  
“Sam…” you breathed out, looking into his hazel eyes.  
“Shhhh…it’s alright, you’ll be fine, everything is gonna be okay,” he choked out, tears slowly clouding his view as they filled his eyes. He hopefully looked up to Castiel, silently begging him to heal his dying girlfriend, but the angel just shook his head. You were too far gone for him to save you. Sam looked down at you again, tears now spilling from his eyes as he slowly caressed your hands in his.   
“It’s okay, Sam. It doesn’t hurt…” you trailed off as you began to cough, blood spluttering out of your mouth onto your chapped lips. Sam held your right hand to his mouth, giving it a kiss as your eyes closed slowly, your hand slipping out of his and falling to the cold, hard cement. In that very moment, Sams walls broke down, sobs shaking his body as he pressed your limp body against his, hoping you would wake up again and greet him with your beautiful smile.   
“Sam,” Castiel kneeled down beside him. “I realise this will only worsen your pain, however…” the angel trailed off, looking around, unsure of how to continue. The younger Winchester peeked at him with swollen, red eyes, pleading him to continue.   
“She… (Y/N) was with child. Your child.” As soon as these words left his mouth, Sams whole world collapsed in front of him. Not only did he lose his girlfriend, the woman he loved most in the entire world, but he lost his unborn child as well. In this very moment Sam knew that he would never be able to have the family he wanted to have the most, the family he always dreamed of.

After Mary Winchester, who was actually supposed to be dead, was brought back to life by Gods sister, following to her trying to destroy the entire world before Dean was able to calm down the siblings and stop another Apocalypse, and Sam got out of the hands of the British Men of Letters, the reunited family decided to spend some well-deserved off-time, relaxing together in the bunker, involving their angelic friend Castiel as well. They were just playing a board game when the alarm system suddenly went off and the red emergency lights became the only source of light. While the brothers quickly pulled out both of their guns, aiming them at the entrance as they slowly made their way to the heavy metal door, Mary and Castiel jogged up the circular staircase and pressed themselves against the wall next to the door. Mary pulled out her knife, planning to hold it against the throat of whoever wanted to enter the bunker and by chance surprise and throw them off. Even though the door wasn’t supposed to ‘just open’, on that day it apparently decided to do the exact opposite and let the small figure step inside. Covered in blood, a dark hood covering their face, the person let out a small gasp as Mary went through with her plan and pressed her knife against the intruder’s throat.  
“Wait!” Cas cried out, “It’s an angel…”  
The Winchesters, confused by what the trenchcoat-clad angel just announced, watched him as he walked up to the other angel and lifted off the hood.  
“No…it cannot be…”. In front of him were you, standing there, beaten up, bruised, wet from the rain outside, covered in blood and looking like you were about to pass out any second. Before you collapsed, Cas quickly caught you and together with Mary, guided you downstairs. After Mary had lowered her knife and tucked it away; they carefully sat you down in a chair while Dean slowly approached the scene before him, leaving his younger brother standing behind him, still too shocked to move or even speak. Cas’ fingers touched your temples softly, making a bright light appear and healing you completely as it faded with only the stains on your clothes reminding of what you looked like as you walked into the bunker.  
“(Y/N)…what happened to you?” Dean frowned at you.  
“I-I don’t know…I w-woke up on a f-field in the m-middle of nowhere and w-when I wanted to walk t-towards the road to a-ask for h-help, I just- I was s-suddenly in front of the b-bunker,” your voice trembled as you tried to explain what happened. As Sam heard your voice, the sweet melody in his ears, something clicked inside him, forcing him to move towards you, his girlfriend. When he stood before you, slowly stood up, looking at the man you fell in love with, and as your eyes met he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug.  
“It’s really you. Thank god, you’re here with me. I-I thought you were dead,” he sobbed, burying his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Tears welled up in your eyes as you hugged the younger Winchester. You truly loved him, with all your heart, and the fact that you apparently were an angel now didn’t change your feelings in any way. He was your one and only, the love of your life.  
“I love you, so much,” you whispered as he pressed your body impossibly closer to him. Seeing her son reunited with his girlfriend caused Mary’s eyes to get watery, finally seeing him happy again. But hers weren’t the only eyes welling up, Deans eyes filled with tears as well, of course, he had missed you, one of his only friends, too but as time passed he tried to stay strong for his little brother who was heartbroken by your death.

When you both let go of each other, you tried to explain to Sam that before you died you had discovered that you were pregnant but Sam interrupted you before you could start rambling.  
“I know, (Y/N)…Cas told me after…you know after you died.” The tall man then turned around, facing his family.  
“(Y/N), I want you to meet my mom, Mary Winchester.”  
Your face turned to shock and surprise since you thought Mary had died in a fire caused by the yellow-eyed demon when Sam was just 6 months old.  
“It’s so good to meet you, (Y/N). Sorry for holding a knife to your throat earlier,” Mary chuckled and pulled you into a hug.


	2. Part II

After Sam, Dean, Mary and Cas informed you about everything that happened since your death – so you were updated on the situation – Dean, his mother and Cas decided to give Sam and you some well deserved alone time to talk things out.

As soon as they left through the door, you turned towards Sam who was already walking in your direction. Your lips met in a passionate kiss, hungry for the love of the other after being separated for such a long time. As your hands started roaming each others’ bodies, Sams soon reached your legs, pulling them up. While you wrapped them around his waist, Sam pressed your bodies against the nearest wall, causing the obvious bulge in his pants to rub against your clothed core. Both of you let out a breathy moan before Sam moved his lips away from your mouth, gliding them over your jaw and settling onto your neck, immediately finding your sweet-spot. After all this time he still knew how to work your body and even though you didn’t want to admit it, you got turned on even more by that.  
“Bedroom…” you whimpered as Sam lightly bit into your neck.

The slam of the door echoed through the entire bunker after Sam kicked it close and carried you to the bed in his room. Falling on top of the bed he caught himself before crushing you as your hands moved to his hip, tugging on his shirt, his flannel already laying crumpled on the floor where it was tossed when you both entered through the door. You pulled the shirt up and over his head throwing it away and your shirt quickly joining it. Sams’ lips moved back to yours just for you to tangle one of your hands into his hair while the other moved to his belt, trying to undo it. After several hopeless attempts, Sam parted from your lips just to chuckle at your helplessness with the buckle.  
“Need some help with that?” he rasped and looked at you through his long lashes. Your response was greedy nodding and your lips attaching to his neck as Sam got rid of his pants. While Sam was occupied with his pants you moved your hands away from him and behind your back to unclasp your bra, tossing it to the side just as his pants hit the ground. His eyes lingered on your body as he looked up again, causing you to shrink under his gaze, feeling the need to cover yourself up.  
“You’re absolutely gorgeous. Don’t think anything else, please. I love you”, he said, honesty lingering in his voice before his lips hit your collarbone and moved their way down your body. Your hands found their way back into his hair, which had grown quite a lot since the last time you saw him. After a few moments, his lips moved to your right nipple, his mouth sucking on it while his big hand caressed your left boob, causing you to moan out his name and tugging on his hair. Sam looked up to your face, seeing it twisted in pleasure when he decided to move away from your boobs and down to your pants.  
“How about we take them off now, hm?” he asked quietly as he popped open the button and already pulled down the zipper before you even got a chance to answer. You lifted up your hips to help him pull off your jeans along with your panties, the cool air in the room hitting your core, causing you to shiver slightly. Slow hands moving up your legs making their way to your core.  
“Sammy…please, I-I just need you”, you breathed out, desperation lingering in your voice as you grabbed his hands, pulling him up to your face. Looking into his eyes you could see the love and lust for you in them. Sam quickly pulled off his underwear and threw it behind him, before opening his bedside table and pulling out a condom. Before he even got the chance to open the little package, you took it out of his hand and ripped it open with your teeth, remembering how this used to turn him on even more. Reaching down, you wrapped your hand around his member, pumping it a few times before pulling the condom over it. Even though you were pregnant before you died, you silently agreed to wait a bit before having unprotected sex again. Your hands travelled over his hips back to the nape of his neck, resting there as Sam gently slid into you.  
“Shit, (Y/N). God, I missed you so much”, he moaned out, adjusting his arms slightly to be more stable on top of you. You responded with a whimper and your legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside you and changing the angle, causing you to let out a moan as he brushed against your g-spot.  
“Sam…please just…” Before you could even finish the sentence, Sam pulled nearly completely out just to trust back into you. Both of you soon found a slow, powerful rhythm that caused your faces to twist in pleasure and moans and profanities leaving your mouths. Getting closer to your high your right hand reached out for his left one, entangling your fingers, squeezing them as he hit your g-spot again. Sensing how close you were, Sam let his right hand trail down to your clit, rubbing it softly, causing you to let out a loud moan, your walls squeezing him.  
“Fuck…I’m close, (Y/N), please tell me you’re there”, he groaned out, close to his orgasm, his trusting speeding up. His lips attached back to your neck leaving several hickeys, resulting in you experiencing even more pleasure. Squeezing your eyes close from the intense pleasure you were experiencing, you let out a soft whimper.  
“Eyes on me, baby.” Once you opened them again, you saw Sams face twisted in ecstasy, making you fall over the edge. Sam came shortly after you, grunting out your name and pressing his lips to your neck while riding out both your orgasms. After he pulled out and got rid of the condom, he laid down next to you both of you still panting and sweating from your previous activities.

After a few minutes of catching your breath you spoke quietly, “Sammy, I’m…I’m sorry. For everything. For the pain, I caused you an-“  
“Don’t, (Y/N). You’re here, with me now and that’s all that matters to me right now. I don’t ever want to lose you again”, he interrupted you, kissing you softly and pulling your body closer to him, “I love you, (Y/N), don’t ever forget that.” He kissed the top of your head gently while you buried your head into his chest, his heartbeat sounding in your ear.

“I love you, too and I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
